wordsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Темы
thumb Стакан может быть наполовину пуст или наполовину полон * Твоя жизнь не так хороша, как тебе бы хотелось, но и не так плоха, как тебе кажется. * Человек способен изменить свою жизнь меняя всего лишь свою точку зрения. * Мы есть то, что мы думаем. Из наших мыслей мы создаем наш мир. (Будда) * Жизнь дана не для того, чтобы ждать, когда стихнет ливень. Она для того, чтобы научиться танцевать под дождем. * Не плачь, потому что закончилось. Улыбнись — потому что было. *: О милых спутниках, которые наш свет *: Своим сопутствием для нас животворили, *: Не говори с тоской: их нет; *: Но с благодарностию: были. *: (Жуковский) :В жизни всему уделяется место: :Рядом с добром уживается зло, :Если к другому уходит невеста, :То неизвестно, кому повезло… :(В.Войнович, перевод финской песни “Рулатэ”) Любовь — это взгляд в пропасть thumb * Любовь — восхитительный цветок, но требуется отвага, чтобы подойти и сорвать его на краю пропасти. (Стендаль) * Тот, кто всегда был успешен в любви, не имеет о ней ни малейшего представления. * Она разбила мне сердце. Это не очень приятно. Но я заплатил этим за счастье. (Курт Воннегут. Колыбель для кошки) * Самую страшную боль человеку может причинить именно тот, кто подарил ему самое большое счастье. * Любовь — это не когда с человеком хорошо, а когда без него плохо. * Любовь — это призрачное солнце, наркотик, который мешает видеть реальность такой, какая она есть. (Гийом Мюссо. Спаси меня) * Играешь с кошкой — не жалуйся на царапины. * Роз без шипов не бывает. * You'll never get to Heaven, if you're scared of getting high. (From song "Red Blooded Woman" by Kylie Minogue) :Голова на плечах :Для людей — благодать, :Только, как бы ты :Ни был хорош, :Если голову ты :Разучился терять, :То уже и любви не найдешь! :(Вячеслав Малежик — Смолоду) Проблема выбора thumb * Не позволяй срочному вытеснять важное. * Тот, кто долго думает, не одержит победу. * Это особый талант: из двух зол выбирать оба. (AK~) *Если не знаешь, как поступить — сделай то, что проще. (AK) * Из двух зол я обычно выбираю то, которое еще не пробовала. (Мэй Уэст) * Надо всегда быть радостным. Если радость кончается, то ищи, в чем ошибся. (Лев Толстой) * Единственное, что должен делать хороший руководитель — это принимать решения. * Независимо от того, что ты выбрал, наличие альтернативы обесценивает твой выбор. * Никогда не надо дергаться (не меняй решение, если не уверен, что альтернатива лучше). (AK) * Полководец должен уметь быстро принимать решения, пусть даже и не совсем правильные. * Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что решение, которое ты принял, правильное. В этом и заключается свобода выбора, которую дал нам Господь. (Гийом Мюссо) * When your decisions bring peace to your soul, then you will know that you have made the right choices Надежда умирает последней * Утро начиналось неважно. В один глаз светило солнце, из другого торчало копье. * В понедельник, рано утром, Штирлица вели на расстрел. "Плохо начинается неделя" — подумал Штирлиц. * Все, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. * Никогда не чувствуешь себя таким живым, как на пороге смерти. (Гийом Мюссо, "Спаси меня") Аналог: Этот мир так хорош за секунду до взрыва. (Флер, "Русская рулетка") * Придет время, когда ты решишь, что все кончено. Это и будет начало. * Если судьба закрыла перед тобой одну дверь, то она обязательно откроет другую. * Искушение сдаться будет особенно сильным незадолго до победы. * Любой кризис — это новые возможности. (Уинстон Черчилль) * Успех — это переход от одной неудачи к другой с возрастающим энтузиазмом. (Уинстон Черчилль) * Любое действие противника обращай себе на пользу. (A.K.) * Если бы я бросался из окна каждый раз, когда у меня что-нибудь не получалось, я бы всю жизнь провел в полете. (Дмитрий Нагиев) * Сильный не тот, кто не падает, а тот, кто умеет подниматься. * Every end is a new beginning. Секрет успеха * Настоящий секрет успеха заключается в энтузиазме. (Уолтер Крайслер) * Я убежден в том, что половина того, что отделяет успешных предпринимателей от неудачников — это настойчивость. (Стив Джобс) * – Что нужно, чтобы добиться успеха в науке? – На первое место я поставлю трудолюбие, на второе – упрямство (вас бьют, а вы не сдаетесь), и только на третье – талант. (Павел Жилин) * Пробивайся вперед: ничто на свете не заменит настойчивости. Ее не заменит талант – нет ничего обычнее талантливых неудачников. Ее не заменит гениальность – нереализованный гений уже стал притчей во языцех. Ее не заменит хорошее образование – мир полон образованных изгоев. Всемогущи лишь настойчивость и упорство. (Рей Крок)